


Curiosity

by ErisMornIsBae



Category: RWBY
Genre: 12 Days of Smutmas, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisMornIsBae/pseuds/ErisMornIsBae
Summary: Penny's learned a lot, and it's not all accurate information.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Curiosity

The last thing Ruby expected to greet her when she woke up, was Penny standing naked at the foot of her bed. 

"Gah! Penny! Where are your clothes?" Ruby shouted as she shielded her eyes with arms and looked away. 

Penny smiled and walked over to Ruby's left, standing in front of where she was looking. "Well, seeing as we've just gotten to reconnect, I was hoping to catch up. I'm quite curious as to what you've been up to." 

Ruby opened her eyes when she heard Penny talking from right beside her. Again she screamed and looked away. Her eyes caught a glimpse of her clock as she looked off to the right of her bed. 

"Penny! It's three in the morning and you're naked!" 

"Correct!" 

Ruby's arms uncrossed as she looked at her friend in confusion. "Why Penny?!" She exclaimed, before looking away again. 

"So that we can catch up." The ginger robot said happily. 

"What does that even mean, Penny?" 

Penny tilted her head as she looked at Ruby, before walking over to her neatly folded clothing and retrieving her scroll. The tablet slid open and she walked over to hand it to Ruby. Even with her eyes closed, Ruby could tell what she was being shown just by the sounds. The over the top moaning, the language, and the sounds were all dead giveaways. 

"Penny, why are you showing me porn at 3am?" Ruby asked desperately. 

"You asked what I meant by catching up. This is what I meant, Ruby." 

"That's not how people act, Penny." Ruby said as she dropped her arms again. "It's just porn." 

"Strange." Penny said as she again cooked her head to the side. "Then why are there approximately three and a half million videos with varying combinations of 'friends, spend time together, hang out, enjoy each other's compa-" 

"Penny!" Ruby interrupted her as she began to blush. "Those are just the dumb titles people put on videos. They aren't actually friends. How did you even end up looking at this stuff?" 

"When I saw you in the streets of Mantle, I searched online. My exact search was 'brunette and ginger female friends reunite." Penny said with a smile. "I wanted our reunion to be perfect!" 

"That's very sweet, Penny, but you don't have to worry." Ruby reassured her friend. She swung her legs off the bed to hold her hands. "Now, can you please put your clothes back on?" 

Pennys head cocked to the side again, and Ruby felt a cold fear wash over her. That's her thinking face. Why is she thinking about that? 

"Why, ruby? I thought you like seeing me this way?" 

"What? No! Who said that? Was it yang?" Ruby exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. Her hands gripped Penny's shoulders as she lightly shook the metal girl. "Was it? Because she's a dirty liar!" 

"No, Ruby. It wasn't your sister. I can read the temperature of your body and analyze your various quirks." 

"You what?" 

Penny's eyes began to glow a faint green as she looked Ruby up and down. "I can tell your temperature is elevated, and concentrated in your erogenous zones. Your underwear is also 0.003% more humid than it would normally be, and the condensate is consistent with the make up of female arousal fluids." 

"Penny!" Ruby exclaimed as she fell to her knees. "Stop scanning me to see if I'm turned on!" 

"Oh, ok." Penny said as she looked down at her friend. "Is this the part were we have sex?" 

"Penny!" 

"Well, you are on your knees. I have to admit I am quite pleased with the sight." 

"Penny, we are... wait, what?" Ruby said, staring up at her friend in shock. 

"I find this position we are in fascinating. I would definitely enjoy trying out some of what I learned." 

Ruby stood up and took her friends hands, gently rubbing her thumbs over the palms. "Penny, we can't have sex, ok?" 

"Why not? You know I'm not a real human girl, so if you feel shame for your homosexual, or bisexual, desires, then you can rest easy." Pennys smile was as bright and adorable as ever. 

"No, it's not that penny!" Ruby shouted as little too quickly. "I don't have a problem with liking women; you're just don't have enough experience with all this," she said as she waved her hand over Penny's naked body. "To really make an informed choice. I don't want to take advantage of your inexperience." 

"Ruby, I'm capable of watching and analyzing up to fifty gigabytes of video feeds at a time." Penny said proudly. "From that I can compile a database of information to use." 

"Penny?" 

"In other words," the robot leaned in and tapped Ruby on the nose. "You don't have to worry! I know approximately ninety two percent of what I estimate to be all serial maneuvers." 

Ruby looked at her, still unsure about what she was hearing. "Are you absolutely positive you want to do this?" 

"Yes." Penny said confidently. 

"Are you really sure?" 

"Yes." 

"Ok... good." A wicked grin crept up Ruby's face as she lifted her shirt over her head. 

"I'm happy that you'll get to fulfill such a long term fantasy." Penny said as she watched Ruby undress. 

"Yeah, me too." The human girl said awkwardly. 

When her clothes were in a pile on the floor, Ruby turned to face Penny again. Before she could say anything, the robot girl slammed two palms into her shoulders. It wasn't hard, but it knocked ruby onto her back on the bed. 

"Penny!" 

Penny stepped up to the edge of the bed, smiling down at Ruby as she pressed her legs together. "Spread your legs for me, slut!" 

"You.... what?!" Rubt exclaimed. 

"That is one of the most common terms heard in my research, alongside take it, fuck and I'm going to come." 

Ruby's hands came up to cover her eyes as she let our a long groan. "Penny... please don't use buzzwords. Just be yourself, ok?" 

"Very well!" Penny said happily. "Ruby, would you please spread your legs so I may go down on you?" 

Hesitantly, the human huntress moved her thighs apart for her friend. The look of sheer joy on Penny's face did put her at ease a bit. Besides, the longer she stared at her friend's naked body; the more she remembered fantasizing about doing exactly this. 

Of course, dreaming of sex with Penny and watching the girl crawl onto bed with her, were two entirely different things. She gasped a bit as she watched the robot position herself between her legs, gently running her fingers over Ruby's thighs. Her hands felt just as good as she imagined they would. They were both smooth and gentle as they pushed her legs apart a bit more, and Penny lowered her head between Ruby's legs. 

"Wait, Penny!" Ruby said, holding up her hand to stop her friend. 

"Yes Ruby?" 

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" 

Penny rolled her eyes before pressing her mouth to Ruby's crotch. The sensors on her skin and tongue exploded as they came into contact with her friend's soft skin. She was glad that Ruby didn't shave, if only because she was curious to feel how it was different from her own body. Unsurprisingly, her father hadn't built her these same features, though he had told her she was free to change herself if she ever decided to. 

Up until now, she had never stopped to consider sexual activities as something she might engage in. Watching Ruby squirm as she pressed her lips against her friend's pussy, hearing her gasp each time her tongue spread her open again, and the way her back arched when she applied a tiny bit of pressure to her clit gave Penny all she needed to decide she wanted more of this. 

True to what she'd said, Penny was extremely knowledgeable about how to have sex. Ruby's mind was foggy as she felt her friend's tongue tracing the outline of her pussy, gently grazing her lips with her synthetic tongue. 

"Penny... fuck." Ruby moaned as the robot flicked her tongue against Ruby's clit. 

"Yes Ruby," Penny said as she pulled away for a moment. "That is what we are doing." 

Ruby tried to explain, but the words left her as Penny slid two fingers into her pussy. She let out a loud moan as her back arched further, the two digits pushing her open easily. Her friend's tongue focused on her clit now, steadily circling and lapping at it as her fingers slid in and out of Ruby's vagina. 

The huntress brought one hand down to tangle in Penny's soft ginger hair, and her friend took it as the positive sign it was. She sped up her steady flicks and the pumping of her fingers. As Ruby's grip tightened, she finally wrapped both lips around her clit and sped up her hand motions. The fast thrusting and curling of Penny's fingers alongside the constant pressure to her clit sent Ruby soaring over the edge. She gripped the sheets in one hand and her friends hair tight in the other, her body tensing up as she came. 

"Penny... holy fuck." Ruby gasped as she lay there, slowly relaxing her grip on her friend. "That was fantastic." 

"You certainly seemed to need it, Ruby." 

Ruby pushed herself up and straightened out on the bed, laying on her side so she could face Penny. 

"Well?" Ruby finally said after a few seconds of silently staring at each other. 

"Well what, Ruby?" 

"You're turn." Ruby said as she gestured at her friend. 

"Oh, that's very sweet of you Ruby, but I don't have the necessary parts to experience that kind of sensation." Penny explained. 

"But don't worry, I can fix that easily." She added as she saw the look of concern on Ruby's face. "For now, I'd be happy just to run my cuddling protocol." 

Ruby propped her head up on her hand, resting her elbow on the soft pillow beneath her. "Is that really a thing?" 

"No, but I would still enjoy doing that with you." Penny said, a bit more nervous than usual. 

"Of course, Penny." Ruby said as she laid back down and opened her arms up to her friend. "I'd love to try out your cuddling protocol."


End file.
